


Duplicity

by Verycoolkraut



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom Jester Lavorre, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tails, This is a sin, Threesome - F/F/M, Tiefling sandwich, Use of invoke duplicity, but only kind of, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verycoolkraut/pseuds/Verycoolkraut
Summary: 2 Jesters are better than one.Right?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Augh I thought of this and was like, "dang, I can't write but I wanna write about this"

It was a predictably boring day in the Rosohna, just the way Caleb liked it. He had been sitting in his library for what was probably hours now, reading. He finished reading his book on plants of the Feywild for the third time, so he raised himself from the loveseat he relaxing in and browsed the shelves for an appealing book.  
As he got to the bookshelves, the door to the library swung open revealing a mischievous looking tiefling, he immediately knew his studies would likely be cancelled for the rest of today. "Heyyyyy Caaayleb~," Jester sang as her eyes caught him.  
"Ah, hallo Jester, can I help you with anything?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. She made her way over to the back of the loveseat and leaned her hands onto it, keeping her eyes trained on him.  
"Cayleb..." Jester starts, a devious look in her eye, and Caleb isn't sure if he's about to like what's going to come out of her mouth. She pushes herself off of the seat and starts walks in small circles around him, tail flicking behind her excitedly. "I'd like to have a bit of fun, y'know?~" Caleb freezes, realizing the proposal she's offering him. "And everyone's out shopping~". Caleb remains still as he can, attempting to control the blush creeping up his neck. She walks up to him from behind and takes his arms, holding them fast and pinning them behind his back. "Is this ok?" She asks him with more concern than he had expected, "I don't want to do anything you don't want, ok Cayleb?"  
Caleb, blushing furiously at their current position chokes out a weak "Ja", then more confident, "Ja, no Jester. I am ok."  
He can tell by the way her grip changed on his arms that she was relieved, before fixing her grip on him again, tightening it, but not making it too tight to hurt him. "That's good Cayleb, I think you're *really* gonna like this," Jester whispers into his ear, before summoning her duplicate  
Caleb's racing heart rate doubles as a second, identical Jester approaches him from his front, sandwiching him between Jester and her duplicate. "Color, Cayleb?"  
"Green" he immediately spits out. "Very green, Jester." He sees a devilish grin cross the duplicates face before her hand reaches down and gropes his cock through his layers. Caleb's back arches against Jester and he lets out a long whine as the duplicate continues to massage him through his pants. The arms pinning his behind his back tighten and pull him back towards the lounging chair, and the duplicate switches places with the real Jester, gently putting the inside of her elbow against his neck. He's set down, back pressed against duplicate Jester's chest and breasts, and sees the most devilish grin he's ever seen on Jesters face as she approaches his subdued form.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good Cayleb", she says as she slowly makes her way over to him, before plopping down on his lap, her thighs on the squeezing his hips. She leans in, close enough for her breasts to squish again his chest, and his breath catches for the 20 time today while she slurs into his ear. "So. *Fucking*. Good." Jester bites down onto the skin between his neck a shoulder, licking and sucking at until a purple blemish appears. As real Jester marks up Caleb's neck through his whines and moans, duplicate Jester begins slipping hands under his shirt and coat, caressing his sides and pulling at his nipples, while she marks the other side of his neck and shoulders. Through his groans and cries, both Jester's continue to bite and suck at Caleb for several minutes.  
"Gods! Jester, please!" Caleb cries, currently being overwhelmed by the wonderful sensations these two (one?) Tieflings are giving him. His cock painfully erect in his pants, he needs these pants to come of-  
Caleb feels Real Jester's tail slip under his pants slowly run the head of it up and down his cock, making him feel wonderful things, but still not quite enough. "Please?" Jester breathes into his ear as a he feels a second tail slip underneath the waistband of his pants, moving towards his crotch as well.  
"Augh! Jester, *bitte*, please, *schatz*" he whines out before feeling one of the tails lightly wrap around his cock, not moving. Caleb wants to beg, plead for her to give him more, he needs more, but words are getting stuck in his throat and he can only produce short, choked noises.  
"Please what?~" Jester teases, as her tail joins her duplicates with wrapping around the base of his dick, also unmoving. Again, Caleb lets out a round of weak, choked noises which turn into whines as real Jester takes his earlobe into her mouth and begins to nibble, while duplicate Jester twists and tugs at his nipples in the most pleasurable way. Jester release his ear, and whispers sweet, infernal nothing's into his ear, sending wonderful shivers down his spine.  
"*Bitte* Jester, please!" He manages to choke out through his current haze of pleasure. "Please, let me come! *Bitte, es ist zu viel!*" Jester leans grins at his use of Zemnian, and slowly, torturously, starts moving her coiled tail up and down his shaft.  
"Hmm?" She hums, propping herself up higher so her breasts are closer to his face, before leaning down to get face-to-face with him. "I don't speak Zemnian, Cayleb", she half-sings while she telepathically commands her duplicate to join her in stroking him with her tail, also painfully slowly. Unable to speak, *unable to think*, Caleb whines and groans even more at the sensation these Tieflings are giving him.  
He collects himself the best he can (which still isn't very good), and says, "Jester.. Please, it's too-aaaug", trailing off into a moan as he feels the one of the tails briefly tighten around his cock, nearly tipping him over the edge. "It's too much Jester... *Bitte*, please! I need to fucking come!" He manages to get out with more power than he thought possible.  
Jester considers him for a moment, still stroking him with her tail, before leaning in close to his face, lips nearly touching. "Come for me" she breaths onto his lips, following her breath and kissing him on the lips. As their lips connect, both tails tighten their grips around him and begin to stroke faster, and faster still-  
Caleb is pretty sure this is the best release he's ever had. Both tails fondling with him through the orgasm, duplicate Jester biting into his neck and playing with his nipples, and real jester filling his mouth with her forked tongue, fucking it in and out of his mouth.  
A few moments later, Jester's duplicate vanishes, and it's just Jester and Caleb on the loveseat. Jester rolls off of him, sitting to his side and wrapping her arms around his torso affectionately. "How'd I do?" She giggled up at him. "I had you going preeety good didn't I?"  
Caleb let out a breathy laugh before turning his head to look at her. She was looking impossibly innocent after what had just happened. "Yes, you did." you're perfect, blueberry", he said, before wrapping his arms around her and just being with her.  
"You're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should feel bad about writing this or not but I kind of don't feel bad at all.


End file.
